The Locket
by vixensheart
Summary: While out in the city with Cyborg, Beast Boy finds a pretty heart shaped locket that he impulsively buys with the intention of giving it to Raven. The problem is, gifts like these are pretty romantic. And Beast Boy isn't sure if Raven feels that way. Unfortunately for him, there's no backing out now.
**The Locket**

Beast Boy yawned. It was early, much earlier than he liked to be awake. But, alas, he was a superhero and according to Boy Wonder, superheroes didn't sleep in. No, they got up early to stop crime, despite the fact that it was Sunday and no one was really awake at this ungodly hour.

Okay so maybe it wasn't _that_ early. Still, Beast Boy tended to sleep in until twelve, so for him it was. Besides, what villains were out and about at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning?

He sighed and shifted in his place on the roof. Apparently he was supposed to be watching for some robber dudes that had evaded the police for weeks now. Although the Titans tried to leave more normal criminals for local law enforcement, it didn't always happen. Case in point, here he was sitting on a roof in the chilly spring air when he should have still been in bed.

The temperature beside him dropped momentarily, before a swirl of black appeared and morphed into Raven. Her hood was up, obscuring her face, and her cloak flapped a little in the breeze.

"See anything?" she asked dully. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Nope. Same old, same old."

The empath beside him grunted. "Well it is Sunday."

Beast Boy grumbled. "I know! I should still be in bed."

Raven rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she turned her gaze back onto the streets, watching the empty roads for signs of trouble. A small smile lingered on Beast Boy's face as he watched the sorceress. Her face was drawn into a serious expression, her deep, violet eyes glistening in the light as she watched the city below. Beast Boy loved her eyes; not only were they a beautiful color, but they always held so much depth to them.

A light blush stung his cheeks as he realized he was staring. He tore his gaze away, staring off into space.

It wasn't that he didn't like staring at Raven; he did very much. He could probably stare at her all day, she was just that fascinating. No, he just didn't want to be _caught._ Because although he wasn't the sharpest of the Titans, he still valued his life to some extent. Just not enough to _not_ develop a crush on the daughter of Trigon.

Not only did he have a crush on Raven, he had it _bad_. He found himself incapable of thinking straight around her. It was like he'd drank so much that everything around him was a complete blur, and the only thing he could focus on was her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, to just kiss her until she was senseless.

He wanted other things too, things too...embarrassing to think about with her sitting beside him. She was an empath after all.

"Beast Boy?"

He blinked, turning to the empath. "Huh?"

She glowered at him. "I _said_ let's go, it's almost nine."

He chuckled nervously, blushing furiously. "O-okay, Rae-Rae."

"It's Raven," she snapped, taking off with a flurry of her cloak.

#~#~#

"Aw, dude!" Beast Boy yelped. Cyborg chuckled cruelly beside him, waving his game controller victoriously.

"Take that, Grass Stain!" he laughed.

Beast Boy glowered at his friend, tossing aside his own controller sulkily. "You totally cheated," he grumbled under his breath. Cyborg didn't hear him. Or if he did, he ignored it. Instead, the cybernetic teen had hauled himself to his feet, yammering something or another about a 'victory sandwich'. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and huffed. Cyborg was his best friend, but sometimes he could be really, really annoying.

Like when he cheated on video games.

Okay, so Beast Boy didn't actually have any proof that Cyborg had ever cheated. Still, he was certain his robotic friend was undeniably a cheater. He just needed to collect the evidence was all.

The swish of the common room doors caught Beast Boy's attention, and he caught a whiff of sweet lilacs as a certain empath trailed into the room. A cheesy grin slapped itself onto his face, and Beast Boy was on his feet and stumbling over to Raven before his mind could really process what he was doing.

"Hey, Rae!" he chirped. Raven shot him a dull glare.

"My name is _Raven,_ Beast Boy."

Beast Boy ignored her, choosing instead to throw his arm around her shoulders, much to the demoness's ire. "Hey, Raven, what did one eye say to the other?" he asked with glee. Raven attempted to push him away, her face drawn into a scowl.

"What?" she growled, breaking away from his grasp. Beast Boy leaned close, her scent filling up his senses. He had the faint thought that he was pushing her a little hard, but her scent was too enticing. He just had to be close.

"Something smells between us!" he cried, giggling shamelessly. Raven stared at him a moment before turning and striding over to the kitchen. Beast Boy's grin faltered and he trailed after her, feeling somewhat like a lost puppy. "Aw come on, Rae, that was totally funny!" he whined.

Raven shot him a glare as she pulled out her teapot. "No, it wasn't. It was cringe-worthy. And for the last time, it's Raven." She proceeded to fill the pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. Beast Boy watched, huffing indignantly. That joke was totally funny. His gaze lingered absently on the empath, tracing over the lines of her figure as she shifted in place.

"Uh, earth to BB! You there, buddy?"

Beast Boy blinked, his face on fire. "Uh...what?"

Cyborg chuckled, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. "I had asked if you wanna run to town with me, but it seems like you're a little busy." His chuckle turned devious as he wiggled his eyebrows mockingly. Beast Boy cowered in place, his gaze darting back to Raven, who's brows were furrowed in confusion.

Well, at least she didn't catch him.

"Uh, no I can go to town with you Cy," Beast Boy stammered.

His friend shook his head, laughing quietly. "Alrighty then, let's go."

Beast Boy's blush lingered as he scampered after Cyborg, his mind still lingering on a certain sorceress.

#~#~#

"So, what are we doing?" Beast Boy asked as he leaned into his seat.

"I need to pick up some parts for the T-car, as well as a few other things we need at the tower."

"Ah."

Beast Boy cast his gaze out the window, watching listlessly as buildings flew past. It was a clear day out, perfect for going outside. The sun was shining and the sky was blue, with nary a cloud in sight. It was one of those days that would be perfect for going to the park and playing Frisbee or something fun like that. He sighed wistfully, wondering if he could get Raven to go with him later.

"So..." Cyborg said, his voice pitching slightly. Beast Boy's ears drooped and he turned to his friend, who was grinning devilishly. Cyborg shot a quick glance at Beast Boy, waggling his eyebrows. "What's up with you and Raven?" he asked teasingly.

Beast Boy bit his lip, his face hot. "N-nothing. Ha, what makes you say that, dude?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Well you were staring all googly-eyed at her this morning."

"I was not!" he retorted, his blush darkening. Cyborg rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Sure, Grass Stain."

They pulled into the parking lot of an auto shop, Cyborg easing the T-car into a spot away from other cars. Beast Boy continued to glare at his feet, the damn blush refusing to leave his cheeks. He let out a sigh.

"Okay, so maybe I have a little crush on Raven. But it's not a big deal, okay?"

"Gee, I couldn't tell from how much you've been gawking at her for the past couple of months."

Beast Boy winced. "I-is it that obvious?" he asked, his voice coming out as a squeak. Cyborg snorted, yanking the keys out of the ignition.

"Uh, yeah."

Beast Boy groaned, dropping his head in his hands. Great, now everyone thought he was a love-sick puppy. Not that he wasn't, but he'd prefer no one else to be aware. Especially not Raven.

The thought of the empath knowing shouldn't have surprised him, but it still sent a bolt of fear raking down his spine. After all, Raven _hated_ him. If she knew he _liked_ her, who knew what she'd do to him! Friends or not, she got annoyed with him easily, and probably abhorred the idea of dating him.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel, B?" Cyborg asked gently. Beast Boy jerked his head up, throwing his friend an incredulous expression.

"And what? Get thrown into another dimension?"

Cyborg shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she hates me!" Beast Boy threw his hands up as he shouted, his face scrunched up in irritation. How could Cyborg suggest such a stupid idea? Yeah, sure, he wasn't exactly the most careful person on the team, but Beast Boy still valued his life a little!

"You know she doesn't hate you," Cyborg said. Beast Boy huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, so? She still doesn't _like_ me." _No one ever does,_ he added silently as an afterthought. Cyborg just sighed, opening his door.

"You never know unless you ask, B."

Beast Boy grunted and followed Cyborg into the auto shop, his mind swirling with thoughts of Raven.

#~#~#

He was bored. Cyborg had gotten lost among the various automobile parts, his eyes glazed over as he scrutinized every bit. Beast Boy wasn't sure if Cyborg was aware he was there anymore, as his friend was so enamored by the car trinkets in the store.

Beast Boy wandered the aisles of the store, scanning the shelves with a mild curiosity. Nothing really grabbed his eye; the shelves were filled to the brim with musty, dusty, trinkets that reeked of metal, oil, and sometimes even grease. He wandered until he found himself at the front of the store, where all the silly knick-knacks were stored by the cash register. Beast Boy fiddled around with some of the trinkets, especially pawing at the various key chains on display.

His ears drooped a little as he toyed with the key chains. If only his moped hadn't been destroyed, these would have been perfect for his keys. But alas, the B-ped was no more, too far gone for even Cyborg to fix. With a sigh, Beast Boy turned away from the funky key chains, his gaze flicking out the windows.

The auto shop was in the outskirts of Jump, closer to the suburban sprawl that surrounded the city. It was along a strip of road housed between a variety of stores and restaurants, from fast food to sit down to something in between. Beast Boy had been out here a few times, as places like Walmart didn't exist downtown, but the inner city provided plenty for him so he rarely ventured out this far.

There were a variety of interesting stores across the way; a furniture store, a used game store, some gift store, and what appeared to be a pawn shop. The Pawn shop really caught Beast Boy's eye, as he'd never been to one before. He glanced back into the depths of the auto shop. Cyborg was nowhere to be seen, and would probably continue to be lost for another few hours. A grin broke out onto his face as his gaze darted back to the pawn shop outside.

He was totally going over there.

With a quick pat for his communicator, Beast Boy slipped outside. It was gorgeous out, with only a slight breeze tickling his skin. The smells of asphalt and exhaust mingled with whiffs of fast food and ocean breeze, providing a plethora of interesting smells for his sharp nose. The changeling took a mighty leap and shifted into a bird, catching an updraft and winging across the busy highway. The wind ruffled his feathers and he couldn't help but chirp with excitement as he soared the short distance to the pawn shop.

Once across the road, Beast Boy circled lower until he was close enough to the ground to shift midair and land on his feet.

"Sweet," he murmured.

Beast Boy strode up to the door, a jingle ringing out into the shop as he pushed it open and stepped inside.

The inside was quite the sight to see. Antiques and oddball trinkets were _everywhere_ , hanging from the ceilings, covering the walls, dominating the shelves, and glittering in display cases. It was a sensory overload and Beast Boy didn't know where to begin looking.

"Hey there, son."

Beast Boy whirled around to see a kind old man standing behind one of the glass counters. He shot the man a fang-toothed grin as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "H-hey there," he said.

"Welcome to the Caldwell Family Pawn Shop. What can I help you find?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno, I'm not really looking for anything in particular."

The man smiled. "Alright, well let me know if ya' got a question." He turned and began spraying glass cleaner on the counter, swiping it clean with a limp old rag. Beast Boy nodded absently, returning his attention to the whimsical wares around him. A life-sized Stormtrooper suit caught the shifter's eye, and Beast Boy almost squealed as he trotted over to gaze at it. It was the classic one from the original films; the basic white suit complete with the belt and helmet. His hands itched with the desire to touch it, but with one glance at the price tag, Beast Boy backed away with wide eyes.

Maybe some other time, when Robin was around. After all, Robin seemed to have a never ending pool of money and could totally pay for any damages he'd make to the suit. Just, when he was here. With Beast Boy.

At the other end of the store was a fancy display of swords of all kinds; from actual replicas of Japanese and American alike, to more fanciful swords replicating fictional weapons, to just plain fancy blades. Again, Beast Boy was onset with the desire to touch, touch, touch, but out of fear of burning a hole in his pocket, he let the weapons be.

He wandered all about the shop in this fashion, gazing in awe at the variety of artifacts and trinkets that were displayed all around him. There were fancy clay and porcelain pots and dishes, paintings of gorgeous landscapes, guns of all kinds, old toys, and tons of jewelry. Everywhere Beast Boy looked, something new caught his eye and he trotted over to gaze in fascination.

As such, he was strolling past one of the glass display cases when he saw it. It drew him in, calling to him. It was a piece of jewelry; a necklace. The necklace was mostly simplistic in nature; it had a long silver chain with a heart shaped charm dangling off of it. The charm was the interesting part, with deep, purple crystals embedded into the metal. It was quaint, probably an antique of some kind.

Immediately, Raven came to mind as he stared at the necklace. He wasn't sure why; Raven wasn't really a jewelry type of girl. Still, the pretty empath surfaced in his mind, and Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder if she'd like it.

"You like that locket?" the old man said, startling Beast Boy.

"Oh uh, I was just um...looking," he stammered lamely. The clerk chuckled.

"Ah, well, you're lookin' at it pretty hard. Got someone in mind you wanna give it to?"

Heat spread across his face and Beast Boy looked away, bashful. "Maybe," he murmured softly. The clerk smiled and pulled out a keyring filled with a wide assortment of keys. They jangled as he searched for the right key and unlocked the case. He pulled out the locket and gently laid it on the glass counter-top.

It was prettier up close. The heart shaped locket piece was a decent size, with little intricate carvings into the silver surface. The multiple amethyst colored rhinestones glittered in their spots around the exterior of the locket's face. They reminded Beast Boy of Raven's eyes, as multifaceted and intricate as her own amethyst irises.

"How much is it?" Beast Boy asked suddenly. The store clerk hummed an an amused manner.

"Fifty three dollars," he said. At this, Beast Boy wilted a little. Fifty three dollars was a lot, especially since he didn't really get paid much. Most of what would be his salary went into living costs; housing, healthcare, uniforms, and food. Sure, he still got spending money. But it was usually only twenty bucks or so a week, and Beast Boy had a tendency to spend it on games.

"Oh, um...thanks but I can't spend that," he murmured sadly, pushing the locket back towards the pawn shop clerk. The man smiled kindly and chuckled.

"Tell you what, since you do so much work saving the city and all, I'll give you a discount. Thirty bucks."

Beast Boy blinked. "Really?"

The man nodded, a gentle smile resting on his face. Beast Boy glanced down at the locket with wide eyes. Should he really? It wasn't that he couldn't afford it; thirty dollars was doable, if a bit much. The problem, then, was what he would _do_ with it. If he gave it to Raven, he'd have to tell her how he felt. After all, a heart shaped locket wasn't really a gift that a friend gave. This was something lovers gave each other.

Was he ready for this?

A bright blush spread across his face, heating his cheeks up. With a deep breath, Beast Boy dug out his wallet.

"I'll take it."

#~#~#

Beast Boy stared at the velvet box on his dresser. It almost taunted him with what he was about to do, trying to force him to chicken out by forcing him to think about the possibilities. What if she killed him? Or sent him to another dimension? One with only _meat_ for food?

What if she said no?

The metallic taste of blood swirled around his mouth as his fangs dug into his lip. His stomach twisted uncomfortably, and a wave of nausea roll over him. Sweat dripped down his brow and Beast Boy was certain he was going to be sick, and he hadn't even given her the gift yet.

He was so fucked.

A knock at his door caused an animalistic yelp to leap from his lungs. Beast Boy whirled towards the door, stumbling over to the keypad to smack the unlock button. The door slid open with a hiss, revealing a mildly annoyed Raven.

"O-oh h-hey, Rae!"

Raven shot him a flat look. "It's Raven. And it's time for training. Or have you forgotten again?"

Beast Boy provided a shaky grin, forcing a chuckle. "N-no, I'm coming. I'll be down in a sec."

The empath raised a brow questioningly. Beast Boy kept up his charade though, grinning brightly at her. With a huff and an eye roll, his favorite sorceress muttered a cross 'fine' and melted into the floor.

Once the coast was clear, Beast boy slumped against his door frame and ran a hand down his face with a groan. How the hell was he going to do this? Did he have a death wish?Or was he just crazy?

With a sigh, Beast Boy pushed away from the door and trotted into his room, snatching the velvet box and striding towards the common room.

Crazy or not, he was going to do this.

#~#~#

Now was his chance.

Training had lasted an hour, with Robin having everyone do a quick run through an obstacle course and some hand-to-hand combat practice. He hadn't fared too well, pulling his worst time yet for the course and losing every match he participated in, as his mind was revolving around Raven like a merry-go-round. He was pretty sure Robin'd had half a mind to chew him out, but Beast Boy had slipped away before Boy Wonder could let him have it.

Beast Boy paused at the door, sucking in a shaky breath. The only thing standing in his way was the door to the roof. His hand clutched at the velvet box and his heart pounded against his ribcage. It was now or never. With a final sigh, Beast Boy pushed open the door and stepped out onto the roof.

The sky glowed gold and pink, creating a pretty backdrop from the view on top of the tower. A cool ocean breeze toyed with Beast Boy's hair, and the occasional cry of seagulls provided a serene melody. The painting was completed by a peacefully meditating Raven, who levitated in the middle of the roof.

Beast Boy stared for a moment before clearing his throat. "H-hey, Rae."

Raven lowered herself to the ground and turned to shoot Beast Boy a glare. "What?"

"U-uh, I have s-something for you," he stammered. He paused, his gaze drawn to her glittering violet eyes. They were dark against the sunset backdrop, shining with annoyance and curiosity.

He was lost in them.

"Well?" Raven snapped, pulling him out of his reverie. Beast Boy blinked and gulped. His hands shook as they clutched at the box, and he was pretty sure he was sweating through his shirt. His gaze darted from the box to the impatient empath and back again.

Raven huffed. "I don't have time for this." She turned and settled into the lotus position again, and once again Beast Boy was forced out of his stupor.

"W-wait!" he cried, lurching forward. Before he could think twice, he all but threw the box at her and took off, kicking open the roof doors and stumbling down the stairs. He ran all the way back to the safety of his room, where he shifted into a cat and hid under the bed.

She was totally going to kill him.

#~#~#

Beast Boy avoided Raven like the plague.

He was afraid to face her, for many reasons. He was embarrassed by his inadequacy. He was scared she'd mortally injure him, or at least, scare the living shit out of him with her demonic prowess. He was scared of rejection. Most of all, he was scared he'd destroyed their friendship, that she'd give him the cold shoulder or never speak to him again.

And so, he avoided her.

It was childish, he knew. But Beast Boy was terrified and didn't know what else to do, other than face the potential of losing Raven from his life forever. Perhaps he was being a little over dramatic, but he loved Raven and not just as a friend. It was scary and confusing and Beast Boy would just rather hide under his bed and pretend nothing was wrong.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hide forever.

For the hundredth time that week, there was a knock on his door. With a very unmanly squeal, Beast Boy melted into his cat form and crawled under his bed, the fur along his spine standing on end. Regardless of who knocked, he still hid under the bed. It seemed to deter his friends from dragging him out of his room, since no one was inclined to crawl under there and drag him out by the scruff. Which worked out for him pretty well.

"Beast Boy, I know you're in there."

His already fluffed up pelt puffed even bigger at the sound of Raven's voice. This was it. This was the end. Beast Boy shrank as small as he could, pressing up against the wa;; and wrapping his tail tightly around himself.

"Beast Boy, open the door."

Maybe she'd go away, leave him alone. Oh, why did he have to buy that stupid necklace?

"Fine."

The temperature in the room dropped slightly, and Beast Boy bit back a yowl. A pair of feet materialized from the other side of the door, and the sweet smell of lavender drifted into the room.

Raven.

She sighed, her foot tapping at the ground. "Beast Boy, I know you're under there," she deadpanned. "Come out before I drag you out by the tail."

His ears pressed against his head. Getting dragged around by the tail wasn't fun, and it hurt like hell. He'd experienced this once when they'f interrupted a birthday party thanks to Control Freak. The poor birthday kid's cake had been destroyed, so Beast Boy had decided to humor the kids with his shapeshifting while Robin went and bought a new cake. It resulted in his tail, ears, and fur all being pulled and yanked repeatedly, giving his human form bruises.

With a shudder, Beast Boy made up his mind and reluctantly crawled out from under the bed, morphing into his human form immediately after he was out. He glanced up at the empath, who towered over him, and flushed brightly.

"H-hey Rae," he stammered nervously. "What's up?"

Raven glowered at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's Raven. And we need to talk."

"About what?" Beast Boy squeaked. Raven lowered herself to the floor and removed her hood, pulling out the glittering silver locket.

"Why did you give me this?" she asked. Beast Boy bit his lip, suddenly finding the floor to be a pretty interesting thing to look at.

"I-I dunno, I thought it was pretty and it...reminded me of you..." He trailed off, cringing.

He felt Raven's intense gaze on him, and his cheeks burned brightly. Beast Boy fidgeted awkwardly, looking at anything but Raven. He knew she was probably trying to read his emotions, but he didn't have the focus to try and hide them. So instead he blushed and twiddled his thumbs and stared at the pile of laundry accumulating in the corner of his room.

"You like me. Don't you."

It wasn't a question. Beast Boy's gaze darted to the sorceress, his cheeks burning hotter. His mouth dropped open and he tried to retort back, but only an embarrassing squeak slipped past his lips. With a groan, his ears drooped and his head dropped to his hands, where he hid his face from Raven's sight.

Great. Just great.

A gentle touch lowered his hands, and Beast Boy raised his head. He gasped as Raven brushed her fingers along his jaw, an intense look in her eyes. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

What the...?

It was then that she lurched forward and pressed her lips onto his, catching the shifter completely by surprise.

Raven was kissing him.

 _Raven_ was kissing him.

Raven was _kissing_ him.

Raven was kissing _him_!

Beast Boy blinked as she broke away, his jaw dropping in shock. "W-what...why...how...what?"

A smirk flitted across Raven's features, and she shook her head. "Well that was eloquent." She rose to her feet, toying with the locket.

"Thanks for the necklace," she said, before disappearing into the hallway and leaving behind a very dumbstruck Beast Boy. He stared at the door for a long moment after she had gone, his mind revolving around what had just occurred.

Did that mean Raven liked him too?

A silly smile slipped onto his face.

Huh. So maybe she wasn't going to kill him. Beast Boy hauled himself to his feet and set off after Raven, the smile never once leaving his face. Maybe he should ask her out. After all, the odds were in his favor.

Besides, what did he have to lose?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Have this silly story! This just popped in my head and refused to leave. Whoopsies. Hopefully you all like it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-vixensheart**


End file.
